1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The present inventive concepts relate to a flexible server system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server system refers to a computer system providing information service to other computers in a network. The other computers receiving the information service, that is, computer systems sending a request for information to the server system and receiving information from the server system, are referred to as client systems.
The server system may be largely classified as a web server and a storage server according to a purpose of use of the server system.
In the conventional server system, since a processor, a storage device, and one or more peripheral devices have different interfaces from one another, a server system is constructed to be suitable for the server system's purpose of use at the time of designing the system. Therefore, when a storage server needs to be changed into a web server, or vice versa, the conventional server systems may need to be replaced with another server system that has a different purpose of use.